1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a fluid pressure regulator assembly and, more particularly, to a fluid pressure generator assembly, which produces energy from fluid pressure regulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid pressure regulators are well known in the art. Regulators are used to regulate the pressure of liquid propane in an outdoor gas grill, airflow in self-contained underwater breathing apparatuses, and oxygen flow in medical applications. Regulators may be designed for regulating the pressure of virtually any type of fluid. One drawback associated with prior art fluid pressure regulators is the loss of energy between the high-pressure fluid entering the regulator and the low-pressure fluid exiting the regulator. It would be desirable to convert this potential energy into work. Another drawback with prior art systems is that a large reduction in pressure typically requires a more costly regulator. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide an assembly which reduces pressure before reaching a prior art regulator, to allow a more inexpensive regulator to be used. Additionally, single stage regulators often do an inadequate job of modulating large variances in pressure. Accordingly, it would be desirable to find a fluid pressure regulator which reduced the effects of large pressure variances on a fluid output pressure. The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed herein are substantially eliminated by the present invention.
In an advantage provided by this invention, a fluid pressure regulator assembly is provided for generating power while regulating a fluid pressure.
Advantageously, this invention provides a fluid pressure regulator assembly for reducing variances in an output pressure as the result of large differences in input pressure.
Advantageously, this invention provides a fluid pressure regulator assembly which is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.
Advantageously, this invention provides a fluid pressure regulator assembly which is lightweight and portable.
Advantageously, this invention provides a fluid pressure regulator assembly which reduces the size and cost of a regulator needed to regulate the pressure of a fluid.
Advantageously, in a preferred example of this invention, a fluid pressure regulator assembly is provided, comprising means for providing a pressurized fluid, as well as first means and second means for transporting a pressurized fluid. A fluid regulator is coupled to both the first means and second means, and means are coupled between the first means and the fluid regulator for converting a pressurized fluid into mechanical power.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the converting means is a vane pump, coupled into fluid communication with the first means for converting pressurized fluid into movement of the vanes. The movement of the vanes may, thereafter, be converted into rotational and/or electrical energy.